Hopes on Parchment
by The Last Poison Apple
Summary: Post-war. Hermione decides to send a letter to Draco letting him know how she still feels. One-shot.


**Hello, my lovelies! I'm back with more!**

**So this was written for the Guilty Pleasure Fic Exchange down at HPFC, for a certain Hufflepuffluv. The prompts I used was _"Thunderstorm" _and_ "Perfect" _by Pink. Sorry it's so late, my dear! You definitely deserved something more punctual. I really hope you like it, and I've actually got another story going for you to make it up for the tardiness... It's giving me a spot of trouble, so I'll let you know when it's up. Forgive me?**

**This was also combined with The Letter Challenge, also down at HPFC. I used the blackout option, and somehow managed to end up with my OTP anyway... So I ended up writing an epistolary with the characters _Draco Malfoy_ and _Hermione Granger_. The emotion I had to work with was _acceptance_. Not sure if I worked that in very well... How 'bout you guys drop me a review and let me know?**

**So. This takes place post-war, in the summer before Hermione goes back to Hogwarts. Draco is going back to Hogwarts to finish his education, too... Wonder what'll happen there. I might just follow up on this one.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Dear Draco,

…If you would still be willing to let me call you that, I mean?

Well, um, hey. It's me. It's been a while since we've done this, hasn't it? I sort of wonder if you still remember that there was a period of time we owled each other. Back in fourth year? You were such an incredible git to me in public after that summer, what with Umbridge giving Slytherins ultimate power and all that-

I'm sorry. I'm not writing this to pick fights. Can we try this again?

How are you? Sorry, that's an awfully stupid question, isn't it? I mean, the whole reason I'm writing to you is because I saw you in Diagon Alley that day, presumably getting your stuff for Hogwarts, and you looked like a mess. I mean, I guess it's not your fault, since everyone's treating you like utter crap these days-

I'm sorry. This really isn't coming out how I wanted it to. Honestly.

Are you still reading this? I hope you are. As I was saying… Remember what went on between us that summer, and in fifth year? Meeting up in the bathrooms, the Room of Requirement, in the Forbidden Forest, under the giant tree by the lake… Merlin, Draco, you were an incredible secret boyfriend. I just wish it could have lasted longer.

Anyway, I was just thinking… Would it be possible for us to do that again?

Alright, I bet you weren't expecting that. Before you toss this letter in the fireplace, hear me out. Or read me out, I guess.

Look, Draco, I know we haven't been on each other's friendly sides for a while. Understatement of the year, I know, seeing as we were on opposite sides of the war. But, you know, I never blamed you for anything you did.

Alright, so I lie. I did blame you for being a Death Eater. But the war's over, and I've had time –too much of it –to reflect on everything that's happened to me in the past couple of years or so, since Voldemort's return to power. And I've come to a few conclusions. Want to know the most important ones?

Well, first, I don't blame you anymore.

And the other, I've missed you.

You may have been a Death Eater, but you suffered too. Harry's told us –me and Ron –about what happened on the Astronomy Tower that night last year, and about how incredibly frustrated and scared you were with everything. I've thought about that one a lot.

And there was that day we got caught by the Snatchers, and you lied to your parents and your aunt about whether or not it really was Harry they'd caught. Don't roll your eyes at me –well, my letter, really –I know that you know you lied. You weren't exactly a huge fan of Voldemort's either, were you?

Sure, you probably did some incredibly awful things in your time as a Death Eater, and you've been a git to me for six whole years of my life, but I remember what you asked of me, when we had that argument about Voldemort and we broke up halfway through fifth year: _"I can only hope that someday you'll be able to accept me after everything's over."_

Guess what? Everything's over. Voldemort's dead, the war's done, Ron and I have even decided we definitely don't work out that way. Everything that was stopping us is over, Draco.

And though in between our break up and the "everything's over" point, you've done some awful things and been forced to make some awful choices, I accept you. You and all your flaws. And of course, everything good about you as well. Definitely haven't forgotten what a fantastic snogger you are. I've thought about it, and I've realized you're nothing but perfect, to me.

I mean, remember that night, when we were in the Astronomy Tower? Just before Christmas, in out fifth year. There was this huge thunderstorm and I'd been so bloody scared it was actually pretty funny –in retrospect, of course. But you were just the perfect boyfriend. You held me close, and you whispered things to me, and then you just kept my mind kind of busy…

Well, as I've said, you're an excellent snogger, at least.

I'm serious, Draco. I've missed you. You have no idea how many times I've laid in bed at night, when we were on the run, thinking about you and what you were doing. How you were doing. If you were alright. I worried a lot. Sometimes I'd have dreams of you being dead, and I'd wake up in the middle of the night and just cry. Ron and Harry were worried about me when I did that –my eyes were really puffy in the mornings after –but I wouldn't tell them anything. Because everything we had had always been between the two of us. And I wanted it to stay that way. It was our private little thing.

Do you suppose you'd like to try starting another one?

So I guess I'll end off this letter here. We'll be seeing each other at Hogwarts after this summer's up, so meeting won't really be a problem, will it? You don't have to write back immediately –I'll understand if you took a while to reply this one, really. Just try to give me one, alright? A reply, I mean.

I've missed you loads, Draco. And I'm hoping you'll give us another chance, now that I've accepted everything about you.

Forever yours,  
Hermione.


End file.
